1. Field of the Invention
Suspension bars or hangers, particularly a weight-responsive hanger for moisturized plants and the like. As the moisture content of the suspended plant is depleted, the hanger pivots as an indicator of moisture loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hyde: U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,972 PA0 Critcher: U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,673 PA0 Gallo: U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,578 PA0 Loeb: U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,625 PA0 Ostarly: U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,324 PA0 Chase: U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,465 PA0 Han: U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,666
The prior art is replete with intricate devices for disclosing the moisture content of a suspended plant. However, there is no suggestion of a simple and inexpensive hanger for plants which pivots in response to weight loss and thereby visually indicates the depletion of moisture in the suspended plant.